She Will Be Loved
by LuNa LoVeGoOd-PoTtEr
Summary: Harry has feelings for Luna. Luna has feelings for Ron. Songfic to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.


_**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Maroon 5....I wish i did...yuummm!**_

_**A/N: This is currently one of my favorite songs. Its just one of those songs that makes me go 'awww'. When I hear this song, it makes me think of two best friends, a female and male. And the male loves the female. So I decided to write about it. Please review!**_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
She had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
She always belonged to someone else_  
  
Harry Potter looked around the table. He and his friends had gone to The Leaky Cauldron for some much needed catching up time. They were all very busy with their own careers. Ginny Weasley was sitting on his left. She played professional Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, now one of the top rated teams in the league. Neville Longbottom, her boyfriend, was sitting next to her. He taught Herbology at Hogwarts. One of his fellow teachers, Hermione Granger sat on the other side of him. She taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts and was head of Gryffindor House. Her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, sat next to her with his hand draped across her shoulders. He also played Quidditch for the Cannons. On Harry's right was Luna Lovegood. Luna was the Charms teacher at Hogwarts and head of Ravenclaw house. These were Harry's closest friends.  
  
As his eyes traveled over the men and women gathered at the table, they stopped at Luna. As always, Luna was watching Ron. It made Harry jealous to know that Luna had such strong feelings for Ron. He didn't deserve them. Harry knew that he had grown to love Luna, but he feared he would always remain one of her best friends. Her heart belonged to Ron, even though he didn't want it.  
  
_I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
_  
Everyone went their separate ways after the dinner. Harry watched as Luna dreamily wandered up the streets of London. He smiled to himself. He decided to take a walk before flooing home. He walked without really having a destination. Suddenly, as happened often, he found himself standing on the corner of Luna's street. Harry slowly wandered over to her house and knocked on the door. Luna opened it. She was wearing the Chudley Cannons' t-shirt that he had given her for Christmas. It was very large so it fit as a nightdress on her petite frame. Harry looked closely at her eyes. It looked as though she had been crying. He felt a surge of rage. He suspected that Ron's shows of affection for Hermione had upset her. Harry wished she would see the love that he had for her instead of noticing the love Ron didn't have. She graciously ushered him to the living room and wandered into the kitchen to make tea.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved_  
  
The next night Harry was back on the same corner. It was raining and he didn't even bother with a charm to protect himself from getting soaked. He watched as Luna wandered up her front steps. He knew that she liked to apparrate a little ways away from her house so she could walk home. This time, he did not make his presence known. He just watched the love of his life from afar.  
  
_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_  
The night after Harry heard a knock on his door. Ron and Neville, his roommates, had gone to visit with their girlfriends. He opened the door and found Luna standing on the step. She asked if Ron was there. Harry replied in the negative. This made her smile and she walked past Harry into the living room. This move confused Harry. But, he was accustomed to being confused and unsure of himself around Luna. He was always frightened that she would discover his true feelings for her. She settled herself on the couch and Harry sat next to her. Luna smiled at him, but Harry knew that smile. He knew all of her expressions. This smile meant that she was upset, and wanted to keep it from him. He inquired as to why she was upset. Luna just shook her head and laid down on the couch, resting her feet on Harry's knees. She closed her eyes and hummed quietly. Harry watched her in silence. Sometimes it was just enough to be in Luna's presence. She had soon fallen asleep. Harry leaned forward and moved a few whisps of hair from her face. He whispered quietly all the words he never thought he would ever have the courage to say to her when she was awake.  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want_  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to the smell of breakfast. He immediately remembered that Luna had fallen asleep on the couch. He wandered downstairs to find her busily making breakfast, while reading the Daily Prophet and running her fingers through her tangled hair. Harry smiled as he watched her work her way around the room. He realized that they again had the house to themselves. Neville and Ron must have spent the night at their girlfriends' houses. Luna looked up and greeted Harry with a grin. He took a seat and continued to watch her move around the kitchen with ease. From time to time, she would read out quotes from the paper. Most of the time they were silent. Harry never found silences with Luna awkward. On the contrary, he usually found them quite comforting. Harry watched as she served him breakfast and sat across from him to eat her own. She left after breakfast, and Harry reminded her that she was welcome at his home whenever she needed him. Luna thanked him for last night. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quick hug. Once she was gone, Harry could still smell her scent. Vanilla and strawberries.  
  
_I know where you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_  
  
A few nights later, Harry was spending another evening at home. He heard someone shuffle up the steps and knock on the door. He opened the door to reveal a very wet and sobbing Luna. He wasn't even able to ask what was wrong before she threw herself into his arms. Harry stumbled back a few steps but quickly regained his balance. He wrapped his arms around her as she lightly sobbed into his shirt. He had never seen her this upset before. He felt her knees buckle and he held her against him for awhile. Harry slowly lowered him self to the ground and pulled her into his lap. Her sobs had subsided, but he could still see fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. 'They're engaged,' Luna whispered before buying her face back into his shirt. Harry gasped and felt his own eyes well up with his own tears. He was, of course, happy for his friends. Yet he was still furious with Ron for making Luna feel this way. Dejected. Worthless. Unwanted. Unloved.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_  
Luna and Harry were seated on the couch. Harry still had a protective arm around his friend. He knew she was trying hard not to cry again. She stared at the tea in her lap and constantly wiped her eyes. He wanted to dry her tears. He wanted to make it so she would never cry again.  
  
"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised," Luna said as she wore a sad smile. "I mean, I'm Loony Lovegood. Who could ever be in love with me?" She added with a bitter laugh.  
  
"Me," Harry whispered. She spun her head around to face him and her eyes widened. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said me. I could be in love with you. I mean, I am in love with you." Harry suddenly looked away. He should never have told her. He felt her shift next to him. He looked back at her. She was now kneeling on the couch and leaning towards him. Their lips met briefly. As she pulled away, he cupped her face in his hands and wiped her wet cheeks with his thumbs. Luna smiled again, and this time it was a real smile. The couple then leaned in once more. Their lips me for second time, this time wasn't nearly as brief.  
  
_And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved_


End file.
